in instruction on page 6. Appendix (Five collated sets, No page numbering necessary for Appendix.) Number of publications and manuscripts accepted or submitted for publication (Not to exceed 10) 2 __ Appendix 1: Hou, YM. (2000) "Unusual synthesis by the Escherichia coli CCA-adding enzyme", RNA 6, 1031-1043. Appendix 2: Seth, M, Thurlow, DL, Hou, YM. (2002) "Poly(C) synthesis by class I and class II CCA-adding enzymes", Biochemistry 41, 4521-4532. Letters of support (two), one each from Dr. Christine Chow and Dr. Ming-Daw Tsai. PHS 398 (Rev. 5/95) (Form Page 4) Page 2 EE Number pages consecutivelyat the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b.